


Ready to Comply

by disappear9879



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappear9879/pseuds/disappear9879
Summary: A one-shot playing off of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In this fic, the protagonist is the adoptive daughter of Tony, Steve, and Bucky. She is an OC. Nothing else in this fic is mine. Inspired by Chasing Demons by geekymoviemom.





	Ready to Comply

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667203) by [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/pseuds/geekymoviemom). 



She knew she'd never fit in.

She couldn't remember a time when she was ever "normal".

As she looked into the mirror, she saw herself as she was, two vastly different beings in the same body, struggling to coexist together despite her best efforts to bury that one particular side of herself that she knew would come bubbling up to the surface time and time again.

No matter what she did, she could never fully bury or mask that side of herself. At least, not without damaging her brain.

An LED, installed in her left temple. The offending object had been installed when she was younger, against her will. At the moment, it was mostly deactivated, it's only function at the time to convey her emotional state.

A yellow light shown, indicating she was thinking.

I should ask Dad if he's come up with any ideas on how to remove it safely. They might soon reactivate it, and I can't bear to think about what I might do when that happens.'  
A red light shown, she was worried.

'Yes, I must have it removed. There must be a way.'

_Longing._

"..."

_Rusted._

'No..'

_Seventeen._

'Oh god, please..'

_Daybreak. Furnace._

'No! This can't be happening now!'

The red light on her LED now blinking. An indication of her severe emotional state.

_Nine._

"Dad!"

_Benign. Homecoming._

"Daddy! Papa! Help me!"

_One._

"No! I can't! I won't!"

_Freight car._

She froze, standing completely still, almost like a statue.

A blue light emanated from the LED, indicating it was now active.

"Ready to comply." She said.

* * *

**I'm sure it doesn't make sense right now, but I'll explain later...**


End file.
